Tanner Rodgers
Tanner James Rodgers (last name sometimes spelled Rogers) is a former member of the team Smartiest Persons and protagonist (later antagonist). He wasn't one of the most useful in the group and was not very trustworthy when it came to paying back a debt or getting a prize. He always felt that his fellow teammates never realized his true potential, and this made him angry. He then devised a plan to destroy SP from behind the scenes, calling himself Renegade. He teamed with Kilber Klone Inc to cause the Klone War as his revenge attempt. Tanner later gained possession of a giant mech called Malevolence. Using this, he planned to destroy the entire west coast. However, his plans were foiled by his old friend Vincent Bush. Before the Malevolence exploded, Tanner accepted his fate and died with the machine. Story Background Tanner grew up an only child with his family growing up as a good kid. Both Tanner and his dog felt neglected. He later got a sister, which only added to Tanner's neglect. He also has a failed playboy persona. Tanner is also infamous for having a permanent squeaky/high voice. His only friends were at school, where he befriended Logan, Vincent, and Paolo. But he felt that even they neglected him. This was probably because Tanner was a control freak, who self-declared himself the leader of their little group. Joining SP Years later, the Smartiest Persons were created to preserve peace worldwide. Paolo, supervisor of the project, invited Tanner to become a hero. Rodgers, who had been previously working at McDonalds, quickly grasped his chance to change the world for the better. However, it wasn't at it was cracked up to be, according to Tanner. Once again, he wanted to take control of the team. But Paolo warned him that being in the Smartiest Persons was about self commitment and sacrifice. Tanner was furious and thought that Paolo was holding him back. The Oh's War and Tanner's Breaking Point The Smartiest Persons soon got into their first war: The Oh's War. The Oh's were a tactical terrorist group that was preparing to take over the Western Hemisphere. With the US army backing them up, SP rushed into battle with the Oh's. During the battles, Tanner seemed overly arrogant in his fighting styles. Almost as if he wanted everyone to see him as the ultimate hero. But this resulted in the opposite: The people hated him for messing up most of the battles. Paolo, now along with Logan and Vincent, agreed that Tanner was only in it for the fame and was not a true hero. They reduced him to a tactical job that kept him in the base. Tanner had enough and started to plot against his former friends. The Klones Tanner conspired with an old friend, Jace Kilber, who owned a cloning facility. Tanner inspired the already paranoid Jace to make a army of "Klones" to take control of the world. Rodgers secretly planned to use Jace as a pawn in his plan for revenge. While manufacturing the Klones, a rogue Klone based of off Logan Hall attacked the Smartiest Persons. This revealed the Klones to SP, and soon they found Jace Kilber. Vincent fought Jace and unintentionally killed him. This sparked a war between SP and the Klones that endangered the secrecy of Tanner's plot. Renegade To keep his identity a secret, Tanner operated from the underground as Renegade, a name that illustrated his betrayal. His endgame was to show the world that he meant business by destroying some cities with a robot called Malevolence and then blowing up the entire west coast. To achieve this, Tanner had to take the nuclear reactor that powered the SP HQ. So he infiltrated his own team's base to take the reactor. While unplugging the reactor, Tanner encountered Logan, Paolo, and Vincent. He fought off his teammates until his mask fell off. Paolo and Vincent (Logan was unconscious) were shocked, and that gave Tanner enough time to escape with the reactor. The Malevolence Rises With the nuclear reactor, Tanner was now able to finish production on his Malevolence project. He launched the mech into the skies, reigning terror on several cities along the West Coast. His friends Paolo and Vincent knew that they had no choice but to destroy the monster that they had once knew as a friend. Taking repossession of a similar mech called the Repriser, Vincent fought Tanner's robot in a titanic battle over a burning city. Eventually, the Repriser disabled the Malevolence before collapsing to the ground. Vincent crawled out of the Repriser's cockpit and rushed to the wreck of the Malevolence. The Fall of Tanner Vincent ran into the wreckage to see if Tanner was alive, but Tanner was quick to attack him. Rodgers boasted that even though the Malevolence fell, nothing would stop the core from exploding and destroying the west coast. The two had a violent and emotional fight that resulted in Tanner plummeting to the ground. Vincent was desperate to stop the core from blowing up so he was willing to use the last amount of fuel in the Malevolence to rocket it up into the skies above and let it detonate safely. He was stopped, however, by Tanner, who thinks that he had no potential at all and could never become as great as the rest of the team. Before Vincent could explain to him, Tanner pushed him aside and got into the cockpit. Vincent, now outside of the wreckage, witnessed the giant robot's dead shell propel into the air and explode. The terror was over, but Tanner had died before he could find the truth about being a hero. Legacy Tanner's death left a somewhat gruesome impact on all of the Smartiest Persons' lives, as the only reason that he started all of this was because he didn't understand how to be selfless. His death left everyone at SP wishing that he had given them the chance to explain what it meant to be a hero, but now he was gone. Because of this, Tanner's hopes of being remembered as the greatest hero of all time faded into a tragic story of a confused villain. Relationships Friends * Vincent Bush (formerly) * Logan Hall (formerly) * Paolo Martinez (formerly) * Jace Kilber * Gunner Moore * Donovan Johnston * Obadiah Stane Enemies * Paolo Martinez * Vincent Bush * Logan Hall * Greg Fields * Diego Lamas * Oh's * People with Hair Category:Villians Category:Main Characters